


If I Stay: AlucardxF!Reader One Shots

by Dead4Flowers



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Post Season 2, alucard deserves it, but until (if) the smut happens it can be non-gender specific, first fic, i guess afab?, if i can manage to commit to this lol, it's been a while so i'm rusty haha, season three is not allowed here, technically a female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead4Flowers/pseuds/Dead4Flowers
Summary: The legends said that The Sleeping Soldier needs to be accompanied by a hunter, a scholar, and a healer. That would be you. After Trevor and Sypha leave, you decide to stay with Alucard to help him rebuild the castle. What will happen during that time?Leave your requests in the comments~Any POV is available
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard (Castlevania)/You, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is the first time I'm writing fanfiction in a looooooonnnnnng time. Not only that, but this is the first time I'm writing in a first-person POV. It's mainly for practice so I'm sorry if the writing is bad!  
> Last year, I instantly became obsessed with Castlevania and was eagerly awaiting season 3. And while, plot-wise, it was fantastic, my heart broke for Alucard. My therapy canon would not allow that so season 3 doesn't exist in Alucard's world. What is season 3 with Alucard in it? No idea. Never heard of her.  
> Being the lil geek that I am who can't help but fall for pixilated men, Alucard obviously joined my list. After season 2, I would occasionally daydream what it would be like if I had stayed with him. So this is mainly me just writing my daydreams out lol. This is more going to be like an episodic fic. So technically, after every chapter, you can stop there. I was thinking of having requests but I don't really want to share my Tumblr cause it's my safe space UwU lol. I guess you could just leave comments? Idk sorry I'm rambling just uh... enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is the first time I'm writing fanfiction in a looooooonnnnnng time. Not only that, but this is the first time I'm writing in a first-person POV. It's mainly for practice so I'm sorry if the writing is bad!  
> Last year, I instantly became obsessed with Castlevania and was eagerly awaiting season 3. And while, plot-wise, it was fantastic, my heart broke for Alucard. My therapy canon would not allow that so season 3 doesn't exist in Alucard's world. What is season 3 with Alucard in it? No idea. Never heard of her.  
> Being the lil geek that I am who can't help but fall for pixilated men, Alucard obviously joined my list. After season 2, I would occasionally daydream what it would be like if I had stayed with him. So this is mainly me just writing my daydreams out lol. This is more going to be like an episodic fic. So technically, after every chapter, you can stop there. I was thinking of having requests but I don't really want to share my Tumblr cause it's my safe space UwU lol. I guess you could just leave comments? Idk sorry I'm rambling just uh... enjoy?

“Are you sure you want to stay here? ” Sypha asked while Trevor loaded up the wagon. “You’re more than welcome to join us.” I nodded.  
“I’m sure.” I glanced back at the castle and the golden-haired dhampir. My eyes lingered on his form. “Besides,” returning my attention to Sypha, I continued. “someone should help him clean up this mess.” A muffled crash emerged from the castle, proving my point. Sypha averted her gaze with a cough.  
“Right.” I couldn’t help but bounce a little on the balls of my feet at my next thought.  
“Not to mention all of the books I get to read! Just think of all the new medical techniques I can learn!” Sypha chuckled under her breath.  
“Ah, so that’s the real reason.” She shook her head fondly and sighed. “Well, we couldn’t convince Alucard, either. You might as well keep him company.” I faltered slightly.  
“Oh… yes.” I noticed that Alucard had joined Trevor and engaged in small banter. “Him, too.” A gentle heat crept up my cheeks.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t captivated by him. From the moment he woke from his year-long slumber and rose from his coffin, his golden eyes had been seared into my soul. _A fallen angel._ That was the first thing to cross my mind when I saw him. I was stunned speechless. Never in my life had I seen a man, no, _a person,_ so beautiful. It was as if he had emerged from a fairy tale. ‘The Sleeping Soldier’, he was called. But ‘prince’ suited him even more. He exuded himself with the grace and grandeur of a heavenly being but came with an edge of darkness that one could only get from sinning.

Not that I thought he was evil, far from it. He had been nothing but gentlemanly. Aside from the quick jabs he made at Trevor’s expense, that is.  
_But it’s not like it’s one-sided, either._ I watched the two bickering men with amusement. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sypha spoke up.  
“We should get going.”  
“Finally!” Trevor gruffed. “A moment longer and I would have killed this vampire.”  
“As if you could, Belmont.”  
“Fuck off.” Even though the dialogue was anything but, only a friendly atmosphere settled between the two. The grins refused to leave their faces as they continued to hurl insults at each other. Sypha and I gave each other exasperated smiles.  
“Boys, settle down.” I laughed.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Trevor waved a dismissive hand before returning to load the wagon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The time for them to leave was getting closer. Trevor was making final adjustments to their luggage while Sypha clasped Alucard and my hands in between hers.  
“Be well, my friends.” Alucard silently looked down at our hands, his brows slightly furrowed. The look disappeared almost as soon as it came and he replaced it with a smile. I wanted to ask what that was about but I brushed it off.  
“You too.” He glanced at Trevor. “Don’t let that idiot get you into too much trouble.” She smirked.  
“Never.” As if on cue, a few of the sacks that Trevor was putting up fell to the ground, one hitting him on the back of his head. He refused to turn around and continued as if nothing had happened. Sypha and I both giggled quietly.  
“Is that so?” I asked teasingly.  
“Well…” She sighed. “Maybe just enough trouble.” She let go of our hands and walked up to the wagon.  
“Just enough,” Alucard repeated. I shrugged as I watched them climb the wagon.  
“What’s life without breaking a few rules, anyway?” He hummed in acknowledgment.  
“I suppose that’s one way to see things.” He turned to me with a grin. I gave one back.  
“Hey,” I looked up at Trevor. “Make sure not to get eaten by the bastard.” He smirked. “That is, if he doesn’t bore you to death first.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Noted.” Sypha sent us a wave  
“We’ll come back to visit!”  
“The castle isn’t going anywhere, you’re free to come anytime,” Alucard replied with a soft smile. Even Trevor appeared a bit sentimental as he waved us goodbye. I returned it with one myself while Alucard chose to use a less-than-civil gesture. Trevor was slightly taken aback at that, before chuckling under his breath.  
“Fuck you.” He muttered. “Come on, boy!”  
Sypha snapped the reins and the horse started to walk off as Trevor sent one last wave from a distance. I glanced at Alucard.  
“Charming.” He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.  
“I agree.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The wagon rolled down the path, getting smaller the farther it went. Alucard and I stood beside each other silently as we watched our friends depart. Once they were out of sight, I looked at Alucard from the corner of my eye, not knowing what to say. His gaze stayed focused on the road, the gold of his iris was clouded over and a small frown settled on his lips.  
“...Alucard?” His shoulders jumped slightly.  
“What? Oh.” He closed his eyes and raked a hand through his hair. “Forgive me. It’s been a long day.” There was something about the way he said it that seemed like he had more to add. But he didn’t.  
“It’s alright, I’m a bit tired myself.”  
“Well then, I suppose I should show you to your room.” He started walking back to the castle and I followed him.

Once we had entered the ruined castle, I spoke again.  
“Alucard.”  
“Yes?”  
“I never got to thank you for letting me stay.” I wasn’t certain of it, but it appeared as if he faltered a step. He softly cleared his throat.  
“You have nothing to thank me for.”  
“Even so, thank you. I’ll try not to burden you too much.” I joked at the end. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.  
“...You’re not a burden.” It was my turn to falter.  
“O-oh, well…” I trailed off and averted my gaze. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that I was only kidding. Not with the way he looked at me when he thought I meant it. I made my eyes focus anywhere but him and walked a little ahead. “... I’ll keep that in mind…” I muttered, praying he didn’t notice the pink hue that I was certain had spread across my face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“And this is your room.” After giving me a brief tour of the castle, Alucard took me to the final stop. He opened the door and I was met with a lavish room. I silently gaped at what I saw before me. “... If it’s not to your liking, there are plenty of other rooms-”  
“Oh, not at all!” I twirled around and fervently shook my head. “I like it, I do. I was just surprised, is all.” I entered the room and ran my hand down one of the thick curtains. “I’ve never been in a bedroom this big before.” Alucard let out a noncommittal sound from behind.  
“It’s just a simple guest room, nothing too special.” I grinned at him.  
“Of course you would say that. You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth.”  
“That would have been quite painful if it were true.” He leaned casually against the doorframe with a smirk. A small chuckle escaped my lips.  
“Right. How could I forget?” I walked up to the large bed and dumped the books I had borrowed from the library that we passed during the tour. A large puff of dust emerged from the impact and I started to cough violently.  
“Oh dear, I deeply apologize, I should have realized that this place wouldn’t be under the best maintenance after a year.” Alucard quickly walked up to me but I waved a casual hand while the other pounded against my chest. Once I had managed to catch my breath, I wiped away the tears that formed in my eyes and cleared my throat. My voice was a bit hoarse when I spoke.  
“It’s fine-” I cleared my throat again. “It’s fine,” I repeated, a little more clearer.  
“I’ll clean-”  
“Alucard, I said it’s fine.” I wiped off the dust that settled on my clothes. “Besides, one of the reasons why I’m here is to help you clean up the castle. I might as well start with my room.” He frowned.  
“But you are my guest, it wouldn’t be proper.”  
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”  
“Oh, _alright.”_ He mock-relented. “But if anyone asks, I tried very hard to dissuade you.” I grinned while sorting my books.  
“Oh, but _of course._ That’s all they’ll ever know.” He chuckled at that.  
“It’s a good thing that it’s just the two of us. If my mother found out that I let a-” I froze. Hesitantly, I looked up at him again. My brows furrowed in concern.  
“A-”  
“I guess I shall leave you to it, then.” He kept his eyes trained to the ground as he walked out the door. He slowly stopped in his tracks, his voice barely audible. “Now that I think about it, the kitchen probably wouldn’t be stocked with food that you can eat. I’ll see if I can catch something.”  
“...That’s alright… I’m not that hungry.” He spared me a tentative glance over his shoulder.  
“Are you sure?” I nodded.  
“Yes. We can go get some food tomorrow.”  
“...Very well.” He hesitated. “If you need anything, you only need to call. I’ll hear it.”  
“Alright. I’ll… see you later?” He let out a small hum and left the room.

I stared at the closed door for a little while longer, debating if I should talk to him. At the mention of his mother, the relaxed atmosphere between us had dropped. I carefully sat down on the bed and picked up a book.  
“This has been a tough day for him… He probably shouldn’t be alone at the moment, right?” I asked to no one in particular. _But what if he wants to be alone?_ I thought. Wanting to distract myself, I brushed off the dust on the cover, revealing a book about botanical medicine. I flipped through a few pages, quickly losing interest. My attention was too focused on something, more specifically, _someone,_ else. I picked up another book with a sigh. “If he wants my company, he knows where to find me.” I nodded to myself and opened the book. However, I couldn’t find myself to be entirely convinced.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun had started to set by the time I got up from the bed. My room was bathed in a warm golden light and my thoughts couldn’t help but turn to an equally golden man. I had tried to read my books during the past few hours. But more often than I had liked to admit, the thought of Alucard would nag at me. Annoyed, I had decided to return to the library to get a change of scenery.  
“Maybe I can find Alucard there?” I quickly shook my head. “Stop thinking about him, he’s probably fine.” Brushing those thoughts off, I picked up another book to read on the way.

I didn’t even take two steps out of my room before realizing that I didn’t know where to go.  
“Stupid! He showed me where it was earlier.” I looked around the empty halls, trying to make sense of the place. “Alucard?” My voice echoed through the castle, but no response. “Alucard?” I called out again, still no answer. “Strange, he must be out,” I concluded. “If I remember correctly, the library wasn’t too far from here. I’m sure I can manage.” A bit more confident, I started walking.

A few minutes, and a lot of wrong turns later, I groaned in defeat. Glad that I had, at least, made note of my movements, I started to make my way back. I had managed to walk down a quiet hallway when the sound of shuffling pricked at my ears. Slowly, I turned towards the sound. I waited patiently for the sound to return. When it did, I sighed in relief.  
_That must be Alucard._ I started walking in the direction of the sound and noticed an open door a little further down. I picked up my pace a little.

“Oh, Alucard! There you are! Sorry to bother you but I was looking for the library and-” I stopped in my tracks. My gaze was met with the damphir sitting against a chair, hands gripping at his hair as tears flowed freely down his face. His body shook and quiet sobs escaped his lips. My heart broke at the sight. I gently set my book down and walked up to him. It wasn’t until I was an arm’s reach away did he notice my presence. His head snapped up, eyes wide and red. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Not knowing what else to do, I quietly wrapped my arms around him. His body stiffened against mine before pulling me onto his lap and fiercely returning the embrace. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and continued to cry. I held onto his trembling form and gently raked my fingers through his golden hair. Trying not to cry myself, I shut my eyes and hugged him tighter.

“It’s okay.” I whispered. “I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first chapter is done! Woot! Chaptered fics are not my forte, I'm more comfortable with one shots. So that's another reason why I decided to make it episodic.  
> While writing this chapter, I wanted to check out a few xReader fics to get some inspiration. Who would have thought that a lot of them would start off comforting Alucard after crying? Lol oh well. Great minds think alike, I suppose.  
> Like I said above, you can leave comments for requests! I won't promise to do them all (the last time I did that I lost my mind lol) but I will promise to try! The POVs can also be different if you'd like! I just wanted to try out first person.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T~T IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!! Ngl.. I kinda... *ahem* forgot about this heheh... TO BE FAIR I wrote the first chapter at 2 AM and I was possibly, POSSIBLY, a teensy-weensy, a smidge, a little bit tipsy and then posted it on a whim. Drink responsibly kids! Anywho... I was really busy with doing my Uni finals as well as having to hassle to get my student visa so that I can move to Australia in February so that I can do Uni in person (to any Aussies reading, please welcome me with open arms!!) as well as packing and I finally remembered about this (hooray!) so I wrote this for all you LOVELY AND WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO LEFT SUCH SWEET COMMENTS I DONT THINK YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH THAT MEANT TO ME!! But yeah! Here’s chapter 2. I tried it out in third person this time! Hope you like it!

The moon shone high over the desolate castle, softly illuminating the interior. The soldier and the healer continued to take comfort in each other’s embrace, the latter’s hand still rhythmically combing through the soldier’s long locks. Neither of them spoke, not wanting to disturb the peace that had settled between them. Alucard’s silent sobs tapered off not long after he pulled her into his lap, but he couldn’t bring himself to let her go.

_ This is… nice. _ That thought echoed in the back of his mind throughout the evening. How long had it been since he felt warmth like this? Definitely not since…

His grip tightened, but only slightly as to not alert her.

While Alucard desperately tried to keep his thoughts at bay, the healer was lost in her own.

_ I should have been with him. _ She mentally berated herself.  _ I should have known this would be a difficult time. _ The gentle squeeze at her middle snapped her out of her self-critisizm and she slowly raised her head from his crown. Her eyes widened at the darkness that enveloped the room and wondered how long she had been sitting on the damphir’s lap. Her hand stilled.

_ His lap… _

Heat rose to her cheeks as she suddenly realized exactly where she was and who she was with. The man shifted beneath her, and she hesitantly looked back down, only to be met with his golden gaze.

Once the calming strokes of her hand had stopped abruptly, a small frown and furrowed brows settled on Alucard’s features. He knew this moment between them would soon end.

_ Not yet. _ He pleaded.  _ Just a few moments more. _ He kept his hold on her, hoping that she would soon continue her caresses. But when seconds passed and she showed no signs of returning to her movements, he let out a quiet, disappointed sigh and lifted his head from the base of her neck.

If it wasn’t for his enhanced eyesight and the light from the moon, he would have missed the slight staining on her cheeks. And if it wasn’t for his enhanced hearing, he would have missed the quickened pace of her heartbeat. This puzzled him. 

_ Flushed features, a racing heart… is she ill?  _

He tried to rack his mind through the memories of medical books his mother read to him as a child. Worry began to nag at him with the possibilities of what she could have.

“Y/N…”

She jumped slightly in his arms.

“Y-yes?” Her voice squeaked out.

“Are you alright? Are you feeling faint?”

He placed the back of his hand against her forehead. At the contact, she quickly scrambled out of his lap while trying to forcefully will her blush away.

“Yes! Yes, I’m fine. No need to worry about me…” she covered her cheeks with her palm and laughed uncomfortably. “I just get overheated quite easily.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure!” Her voice came out a little louder than she had intended. Almost as if she was more determined to convince herself than Alucard.

“Oh… alright.”

“B-but enough about me,” she met his gaze again. “how are  _ you _ feeling?”

“Me?” He muttered with an averted gaze.

“...Yes.” She replied hesitantly. “But you don’t have to tell me… I understand.”

“No, no, it’s not that.” He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to find the right words. “I would like to… thank you, Y/N.”

The healer blinked rapidly for a few moments, surprised at what he said.

“Thank  _ me?”  _

“That’s right.” Alucard awkwardly held on to the back of his neck.

“But why?”

This time, it was his turn to blush.

“W-well…” He quietly cleared his throat. “You were under no obligation to… do what you did. I didn’t realize at the time but you were… a very comforting presence.”

“O-oh, I see.” 

His honeyed eyes bore into hers, hoping that he was able to convey the unspoken feelings he desperately wanted to tell her, but was both too embarrassed and not fully understanding of what they meant.

“I… I’m glad you decided to stay, Y/N.”

_ With me.  _ He mentally added.

“Of course.” She mumbled shyly.

The two figures stood only an arm’s length away from each other, neither knowing what to say. Minutes passed in complete silence before the woman spoke up.

“I should… get going to bed.” The reluctance was heavy in her voice and she could only hope he didn’t hear it. What she didn’t know was that the man felt the same.

“Oh… yes.” He looked out the window. “It is rather late.

She nodded. 

“...Goodnight, Alucard.”

“...Goodnight, Y/N.”

She turned around, took one step… then stopped. Both parties were confused and unsure of what she was going to do next. 

“Um…” she looked down at her wringed fingers for a moment, hesitating before locking her eyes with his. Something in Alucard’s chest fluttered at the emotion swimming through them. “I just want you to know that- wait, no.” 

She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and started over. 

“I don’t… know what you’re going through, Alucard. And I doubt that I ever will. I can’t even begin to imagine…” her voice trailed off in a tone barely above a whisper. 

_ “But,” _ she continued “I do know that you don’t have to deal with it alone.” A small smile rested on her lips. And for some reason, Alucard’s eyes were drawn to them. “What I  _ mean _ to say, is that I’m here for you. Whenever you need me.” She took a few steps towards him and rested a palm over his heart. Both of their gazes focused on her hand for a moment before returning to each other.

“You’re my friend, Alucard. And I… care about you, deeply.” She was quite certain that she was blushing again, but she pushed it aside. “And I want to help you in any way that I can.” She looked back down at her hand and tentatively pulled away. Something in him yearned for that warmth again. The woman softly cleared her throat. She couldn’t help but avert her gaze.

“So, if you ever… feel this way again, please come find me. I-if you wish to, that is.” She added.

Alucard let her words register within him before replying.

“Alright.”

She turned back around, heading for the door. This time, Alucard couldn’t stop himself and he reached for her hand. They both flinched at the sudded contact and locked eyes.

“Alucard-”

“Thank you, Y/N. For today.” He let out a shaky breath and smiled softly. “You’re a great friend.”

She returned his smile.

“Of course. Anytime.” A calm quiet settled between them, their hands still entwined.

“I should-”

“It’s getting-”

The pair quickly shut their mouths before giggling.

After a few seconds of quiet laughter, the healer sighed and sent the damphir a smile.

“Goodnight, Alucard.”

He returned it.

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes.”

She headed towards the door and left. But not before giving him one last smile over her shoulder.

The door closed with a satisfied thud and Alucard was once again left to himself. But instead of the sorrow returning to consume him, he was left with a gentle feeling content. He flopped onto his bed with a wistful sigh and rolled over to stare blankly at the ceiling. He couldn’t stop the small tugging at the corner of his lips and he placed his hand over his heart where hers once was.

He didn’t know it at the time, but she had begun to claim his heart as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for your sweet words! They made my day! I hope to write more and I would also love to write out your daydreams with our husband lol. Please leave requests below! Like I said last time, I won’t promise to do them all (cause I lost my mind the last time I did that haha) but I will certainly try! And I will save every request (even the ones I have troubles with) I get in hopes that one day, I get a burst on inspiration and write them down for you! Thank you again! And I hope I don’t take too long for the next chapter this time ^•^;

**Author's Note:**

> And the first chapter is done! Woot! Chaptered fics are not my forte, I'm more comfortable with one shots. So that's another reason why I decided to make it episodic.  
> While writing this chapter, I wanted to check out a few xReader fics to get some inspiration. Who would have thought that a lot of them would start off comforting Alucard after crying? Lol oh well. Great minds think alike, I suppose.  
> Like I said above, you can leave comments for requests! I won't promise to do them all (the last time I did that I lost my mind lol) but I will promise to try! The POVs can also be different if you'd like! I just wanted to try out first person.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
